


Flames and Fathers

by Dreary_Holidays



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: I wrote this like..a month or two ago, Other, So I'm taking the initiative to post it, asked for feedback and got none, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreary_Holidays/pseuds/Dreary_Holidays
Summary: All heroes had to have someone who supported them through their journey, and Ghost was no different. While they had a variety of friends, the most support had been found within the unlikely figure of the master of the Grimm Troupe, Grimm. Grimm had become a bit of a father figure to Ghost in their journey, after all Ghost is only just a child.If only all their father figures were as good as Grimm.(Basically me wanting to write Grimm being an over protective father to Ghost, as I'm a sucker for that parental relationship)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Flames and Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> First post on this site, this may or may not get another part depending on how I feel. I mainly wrote this simply for writing practice, as a warm up kinda and to make sure I'm still decent at it. Enjoy!

Grimm has never considered himself an angry, or resentful bug. Be sure, the bat always knew he had his flaws. He knew he was temperamental, he knew he could be prone to being over protective of what he cared about. It is the higher being in him, he supposed. It is only natural to be possessive of what is yours, after all. But...he never imagined himself to be someone who could, or even would, get so worked up over anything not pertaining to the ritual. Or the Grimmchild, his Grimmchild.

Perhaps there were more paternal instincts in him than he cared to admit. Or maybe the little vessel had worked its way into his heart, as ironic as that is. But when he saw the vessel coming back to the troupe, clearly on edge from something even if their posture remained mostly the same, Grimm found himself getting irrationally angry at what could have possibly happened.

“Friend,” Grimm began, the nickname they had taken to calling the vessel rolling off his tongue easily. Though perhaps he considered them closer to a child than a friend by now.

“What has you so troubled? Such stiff movements have no place on the stage.” The teasing remark slipped easily from Grimm, though the concern was clear to anyone who knew the troupe master well. And luckily, their song and dance had allowed the vessel to get to know Grimm quite well, and vice versa.

After all requirements met for the ritual, the child had still not been satisfied. Fighting the heart itself for the freedom of the master. And while Grimm knew them to be quite capable, after all, they had taken out that sister of his, he still found himself surprised when looking at their small frame. That someone so strong could also look so weak and young. Though looks were often deceiving.

Speaking of the young vessel, they had lifted their head to look up at Grimm. Empty eyes boring into the troupe master’s very being, though he had long since grown accustomed to their off putting nature.

The vessel did not say anything really, not that they could even if they wanted. No voice to cry suffering after all. Instead the small knight simply let their head drop, leaning against Grimm in the process as they began to sign. The void that makes their body shift shaping to make the symbols.

“....went to see father.” And that was all Grimm needed to hear as they lightly rested their hand on the knight’s head. Not flinching from the sheer cold of the shell, having long grown used to the temperature difference between them. A low hum escaped him as he lightly ran his hand over their shell.

“I see...” Grimm trailed off, finally looking down at Ghost.  
“What did they say, by chance?” Grimm had..complicated feelings regarding the Wyrm King. Perhaps once they could have been considered allies, or friends...but that was a long time ago. And after being made aware of the atrocities he committed...well, it didn’t make things much easier on the troupe master.

Grimm was known to be rather..dangerously protective of those he held dear. He could already imagine his flames at his fingertips, practically feeling the heat of them on his palms to the point he had to make sure he hadn’t, in fact, started a fire.

The little knight kept their face hidden for now, and Grimm hesitated a second before pulling them closer so Ghost could fully lean on Grimm if they wanted.

“Shyness doesn’t suit you little one.” Though his words were coy, almost teasing in a way, they were said to try and comfort the little knight and get them to open up. That way Grimm could judge the worm’s transgressions personally.

Slowly, Ghost would start signing again.

“...was complicated. Tried to talk...yelled at instead.” At that, Grimm couldn’t help but tighten his grip a little, adjusting so Ghost could bury their face in the fur around his neck.

“Apologized but...” Ghost hesitated before just dropping the signing now as they closed their eyes. Clinging onto Grimm as they started shaking a little. As strong and stoic as Ghost could be, they were still just a child. And quite frankly Grimm believed they hadn’t received nearly enough thanks for all their work in stopping the infection. A few bugs had barely been saved from being burnt for that reason. Grimm was still disappointed Ghost didn’t let him roast Zote and Bretta.

“Shh..” Grimm soothed after a moment, the irony not lost on him about ‘shh’ing a mostly silent creature. But his attention quickly snapped back to the vessel clinging onto him, seemingly just barely holding back tears.

“You have nothing to explain or justify to me...” Grimm said after a moment, not blaming the vessel in the slightest. His tone having taken on a more genuine and soft sounding note, compared to the way he often spoke. Sometimes the entertainer voice had its uses, but right now it was not needed.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, little one. It’s okay.”

Ghost didn’t hold back at that point, just letting themself be held and comforted by Grimm. They had a vague feeling something would happen because of this, but didn’t have it in them to really try and scold or convince Grimm off any plans just yet. So they just closed their eyes as void slowly leaked from them, the shaking not stopping until after Ghost had exhausted the emotions within them.

And as for Grimm? Well...he had a worm to find. But...plans of arson and dreams of roasting the dead king could wait, until long after the vessel had exhausted themself into a dreamless sleep. Grimm would ensure they suffered no nightmares if that’s what it took. After all, fathers don’t leave their children to suffer, and especially not alone. Something he wanted to teach the pale worm personally.


End file.
